The Phoenix
by Mr. Great 15
Summary: Out of the Ashes rises a Phoenix to take a revenge....First Fic, First chap is short but i have two so far, Don't worry it starts slowish, but youll get to see you're fav Naurto Characters eventually, centered around OC's READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: Ashes

**The Phoenix**

**Authors Note-.. I don't own Naruto, If i did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction about it. I promise. However the current OC's are soooo mine and there are a few more to come. This is my first fan fiction so enjoy. Of Course I'm open to critque's and what not. But please if you try making suggestions to the story line ill prob just go the opposite direction unless... its really good ..O.K. Enjoy the story!!**

**O yea... This Story is roughly 10 years after the beginning of shippuden so the Rookie 9 and such are in their Mid-upper Twenties..Ok enjoy **

**Chapter 1: Ashes**

Emptiness… was the only word that could describe how the young boy felt as he gazed upon the smoldering ruins. The once rich valley was now nothing more than a scorched crater. It was only sunset though it could've been mistake as night. Pillars of dark smoke stretched towards the blackened sky as the last remainders of the boy's village burned to the ground. His every breath seemed to be labored as he struggled to maintain his composure. He stood their frozen in place, unable to take his onyx eyes away from the scene. Millions of questions rushed through his head and it was all that the young Genin could do just to hold back the tears. Everything was gone; He knew he would not have to look for his family. The genin had seen devastation like this before, such was not uncommon during these days of war. Although he never believed that such evil would reach him. He kneeled down and scooped up a handful of ashes in a gloved hand, and slowly let it slip though his fingers, imagining every last particle of ash as a ninja he would unleash his vengeance on. The boy stood again and took one last glance upon his home. As he put to rest his memories a cold feminine voice inside of him spoke, "_**They'll pay, and we'll end this War on our own**__** I Promise."**_The boy flashed and empty smile as he turned to his two squad members, they were the last ninjas of the Hidden Sun Village.

"I know, believe me I know," the genin replied. The two other genin showed know sign of surprise that he was talking with "himself", instead they turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. He squeezed his left hand again, in it was forehead protector. He stared at the symbol on it, etching Konoha's symbol into his mind before crushing the metal protector in one gloved hand. With that, "The Sun's Phoenix" followed his teammates into the darkness.

**First Chap I know it was super short but its really just serves to kick things off in dramatic fashion, hope it worked..Please leave reviews**


	2. Chapter 2: Sole Survivors

**Chapter 2: Sole Survivors**

The "Phoenix" gazed up into the stars as the last embers of the campfire crackled out. Only three weeks had passed since they left the Sun Village and tension amongst his team was peaking. They were all hurt, they'd lost everything and managed to be totally useless. The "phoenix" shook his head and swept his brown bangs away from his pitch black eyes, _they weren't even lucky enough to die with the rest of them._

_**No, don't think like that Boy, You lived because we are strong and now those murderers will die, at our hands.**_

_True, good point, _thought the genin

_**"Duh,"**_

Before the boy could reply, he was interrupted by a disgruntled snort from behind him. He shot a glance to his left and saw Rukai fast asleep face first in his sleeping bag. For the first time in awhile the twelve year old ninja smiled.

"Dobe," passed his lips as he continued to stare at his teammates awkward sleeping postion. Rukai stirred only slightly before he let out a barely audible sigh.

"Kalin I heard that you jerk."

"Congratulations 'Kai," Kalin replied with his voice oozing of sarcasm. Rukai sat up in his sleeping back and yawned. It was about midnight but neither of them could sleep well. The firelight danced across Rukai's handsome young tanned face and reflected playfully off his deep emerald eyes as he stared right through the flames. His dark hair, normally covered by the hood he wore, now lay messily atop his head coming just about to his ears but just short enough to see the black diamond studs in both of his ears. He had similar stones in bracelets on his wrists and a necklace. Kalin didn't know why he wore them; personally he thought they looked stupid. Yet girls seemed to love them. They always seemed to be so attracted to Rukai even at their age. Its not like Kalin was jealous or anything he had his fair share as well. Its Just that Rukai had been his best friend since they were 4, so it was natural for a little competition in that area. _Nothing serious,_ Kalin thought. Thinking about his friend brought up painful memories of their life back in Sun. He remembered all the jokes and trouble they caused in the village together, all their dreams of becoming legendary shinobi and of course the day they passed the genin exams. They were so excited to be put on the same team together along with their sensei…and Sora of course. Almost as if on Cue Kalin's other squad mate emerged from the woods. She was fully dressed in her usual black leggings, lopsided supply belt, long sleeve fishnet top with a black sleeveless one underneath. A new addition was her sister's unique jonin vest which hung short of her stomach. She seemed surprise to see Kalin and Rukai turning to see her.

"Ayo!! Sora-chan, you're back," exclaimed Rukai with genuine excitement. Kalin shook his head in disappointment

_"Kiss ass,"_ He thought. Sora rolled her eyes at Rukai who seemed deeply hurt at the gesture and faked a faint, which only made Sora ignore him more. It took her a moment before she spoke.

"What are you two losers still doing up?" She asked, not even looking at either of them but observing the tree line. Kalin found it odd, but said nothing; everyone seemed to be on edge lately.

"We just can't sleep, we've been out here forever, Do you even know where you're going Sora?" Rukai stated, apparently over trying to get the girls attention.

"Of course I do…R…r…" said the kunoichi so absently that Rukai was getting noticeably frustrated.

"Oh' Come on, It's Rukai and you know that, we've been on the same team for nine months you're being so B—," Kalin slammed his hand over Kai's mouth before he could finish his statement. Unfortunately it was too late the damage was done. Sora turned to Rukai, this time with all her attention, letting slip a little bit of killing intent while she was at it.

"What did you say baka?" Sora questioned the green eyed boy coldly. While Kalin knew the time was probably inappropriate he once again noticed at how pretty Sora was, even when she was angry. Her light brown hair was held in high pony tail and fell the length of her back. She had exotic looking amber eyes that Kalin couldn't recall seeing anybody else with, not even in her family. Unfortunately all this was put to waste as she took on the role of big _evil _sister for the two boys, even though she was only one year older than them. Kalin was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a scream from 'Kai.

"Sora, calm down, I was going to say beautiful. You look so lovely today." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say on account of the fact that the girls heel had just made contact with the side of Rukai's head. Kalin flinched at the blow but wasn't surpised when his best friend 'poofed' into a puff of white smoke replaced by a large log. It was dark but Sora's eyes were one of a kind she scanned the nearby forrest for Rukai for several seconds before throwing a kunai into set of bushes nearby. It was quiet for a moment until Rukai's voice was heard from the shrubs. "What's your problem woman, that almost hit me." Sora smiled and turned back to her sleeping bag to grab a bottle of water

"Good," she said with a sly gin, and with that that girl vanished into the woods once again. After it was evident that she had left, Rukai emerged from the bushes dusting himself off.

"She's crazy," Kai' said plainly.

"You knew that would happen," Kalin replied.

"Yea, but it was so worth it, her chest was practically sitting on my face at one point." Kalin rolled his eyes at his perverted friend's statement and laid back down on his bag.

"We probably should be training with her you know?" Rukai raised one eyebrow at Kalin's statement and sighed, playing with his black diamond studs before responding.

"You're probably right my friend, but we'll have plenty of time for that, she's got us stuck out here for almost a month. We were supposed to get to Sunagakure two weeks ago. Plus the exams don't even have registrations for a couple more months and after that it's another half year before the first tests start." Kai' seemed to have given this at least some thought. He normally was pretty careless and just rolled with the punches. Kalin listened to every word before pointing out a key flaw in the raven-haired boy's statement.

"Kai, you're assuming that Suna will take us in, _and _that that even if they do take us in, you're just hoping that they'll have a spare sensei to train us three genin especially during the war." Rukai seemed flustered for a moment but recovered quickly.

"Come on Kalin, of course they'll take us "poor old" orphaned shinobi in. Plus, once they see our abilities I'm sure they'll find someone to assign to us, and from their it's a straight shot to Konoha's Chunnin Exams." Kalin's gaze dropped at the word 'orphans'. Is that what he was now? He guessed so, but it was still too hard to think about it. Kai seemed to have caught on and just shut up, he too was lost in old memories. Suddenly there was a rustling sound coming from the foliage in front of them. Kalin stood up as well as Rukai, both ready for combat, although they were in pajamas. Every muscle in Kalin's body tensed as he began to focus his chakra. Rukai on the other hand drew two kunai and stared into the dark forest. There was a little more rustling and then out came a small rabbit, which froze at the sight at the two shinobi. The boys relaxed and smiled at each other when Kalin noticed a small flash. Before he could turn around a kunai was being held at his neck. Kalin's gaze flickered to 'Kai who was in the same situation but it was too dark to make out their assailants. He breathed slowly, not wanting to seem like a coward when an all too familiar voice spoke, "You see, right there you would have been dead." Kalin sighed.

"Alright Sora we get it, we need to train," Kalin said closing his black eyes. With that the Shadow clones 'poofed' away and the real Sora dropped down from the trees. Kalin stared daggers at the girl before Rukai spoke up,

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because."

" What?.. because why?"

"Because….," Sora began, now sitting on a wooden log and twirling her hair between her fingers, "I'm the squad leader and its my job to keep you losers alive."

Rukai stood opened mouthed, apparently taking that to heavy offense. Kalin was about to speak but Rukai started first. This time he calmed down.

"Hold on One question. How do you protect your team by trying to kill them? Second, since when you our leader?" Sora abruptly stopped playing with her hair and became very serious.

"Ok, well for starters that was two questions idiot. For your first question, If I tried to kill you, you'd be dead. As for the second, I'm captain because sensei appointed me to that position," her voice became softer, "before he died." With that Kalin and Rukai both dropped any other arguments they had and drifted in thought of their sensei who died trying to get them out of the village. Sora was the first to snap out of it.

"Anyway what I came to say is that I've been scouting and we've finally made it to the Land of Wind, Sunagakure is a couple days away."


End file.
